The Twelve Days of Christmas
by Wanted
Summary: There twelve Days till Christmas and Hermione keeps getting strange gifts. Each representing one part of the song The Twelve Days of Christmas. Who are they from? LOL its my only Christmas sprit this year so be happy.
1. A Partridge In A Pear Tree

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter One: The First Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rowan Charlie and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hermione Granger long since graduated from Hogwarts seven years open the front door of her flat. Her arms stuffed with bags filled with Christmas gifts that she had to send out for Christmas was lest than two weeks away. As she had done the day before she dropped the bags at the door to come back to pick them up later after she took of her coat and changed her clothing.

"Hello everyone," she said as she stripped off her coat, gloves and hat. The everyone she was speaking of where her three pets. Crooksank her ginger colored cat, a small white kitten by the name of Yoshima awe the cats named after me - that had followed Crooksank home one day and had just stayed and last was Evan a gray and white owl that was a gift from her friend Row- Charlie cause she was the only one within her group of friends who didn't have one.

As she took of her outer where she looked up at the owl perch and had to do a double take cause there sitting where Evan normally sat was a brown eagle owl. Hermione was puzzled by the bird not because she wasn't use to owl post she it just wasn't normal for the messenger to stick around. So she walked the bird and motioned to come down and it did. In its beck was small rectangular parcel rapped in green paper and a green bow with a little note attached.

Hermione took the package out of its mouth and the minute she did it the brown bird circled her head and flew out the window like it was never there. Hermione started by the bird sudden departure stared after the bird for a minute before she went back to the box that was left to her. The card in an elegant long handed script that the brunette didn't recognize

Said;

'Open the box first'

So she did. Carefully unwrapping it Hermione took off the bow and cut the paper, the box was a plain white jewelry box, inside the once she opened was partridge holding a pear in its mouth. It was a simple silver little charm for a bracelet where was include in the box. Seeing as the was all that was in the box Hermione went back to the card to see if it was a name on it, only to see the card had changed. Now it read in the same script,

_On the first day of Christmas, _

_I sent my true love _

_A partridge in a pear tree. _

One down twelve to go.

Your True Love

With a single rose drawn on the bottomed magiced to bloom over and over again like on a loop. Hermione was beyond confused but never got a chance to think about it because right at the moment the Foo powder network buzzer went off signaling that some was coming over so she tossed the charm in the box and went to move the gift at her front door so who ever was coming over wouldn't have any chance of seeing there gift.

Notes from the author: And that my duckys is the end of the first chapter. I'll be back tomorrow with two chapters and so on till I finish the whole song and I hope that's before Christmas. Later ya'll -


	2. Two turtle doves

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter Two: The Second Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rowan Charlie and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

The next day Hermione had long since forgotten about the partridge charm that she got yesterday, she was to busy wrapping and preparing for Christmas which was now eleven days away. The female in question was currently sitting down in her living room wrapping said gifts. She was humming Destiny Child's '8 Days Of Christmas'. They where a muggle group that she had become addicted to every Christmas season. Singing softly the words she cut, taped and wrapped the gifts that were neatly stacked next to her and packed them next to her after they were wrapped. She wrote simple short cards to each person, by now her hands hurt from writing so many cards.

Laying backwards leaning on the arm chair that she had slide out of hours ago. Tilting her head to the side to take a quick nap she saw perched out side her window was the same brown eagle owl that gave her the charm the day before. Quickly Hermione scampered up and unhooked the latch of the window allowing the bird in.

The minute the latch unhooked the owl soared in and flew in circles around Hermione's head waiting for her to close the window back. Same as before the moment she was done what she had been doing the brown owl flew to her and dropped a once again green on green package in her hands.

Opening the box Hermione took of the top and looked inside it. Inside was a pin with two turtle doves sitting side by side so there becks touched. It was painted white with two little diamonds for eyes on, one on each dove and other small diamonds incrusted around the edge showing the outline for each bird. Hermione was awe stuck by its beauty, it wasn't everyday that a girl got diamond encrusted jewelry.

Looking at the card that was before blank she saw the identical style of writing as the day before, she assumed it was the same person. Picking up the card to get a better look at what it said,

_On the second day of Christmas, _

_I gave my true love_

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree_.

Two down ten to go

Your True Love

Hermione just like before was confused; she had no love that she knew of. Of course there was that crush that Ron still even after seven years still had on her but she didn't think he could afford the pin that she was now clutching to her chest. Picking up the discarded box she delicately put the pin back in the box when she noticed the owl was still perched on her coffee table.

"Are you waiting for something?" the brunette ask, it was said that animals could understand human language if they spent enough time around them, and the owl hooted once and gave the smallest of nods. It took off and flew towards her bedroom and Hermione ran after it to make sure it didn't cause any damage.

In her room Yoshima was hissing angrily at the bird that was flying over her head, she would occasionally swat at it when it came closer to the bed where she had been resting till disturbed by the bird taunting her currently. Hermione ran over to the small kitten and scooped her up shushing immediately the cats hissing.

"Yoshi, don't try to kill the bird it means no harm, right" Hermione comforted the kitten looking at the in question bird who hooted in understanding, or what Hermione took as understanding. It flew over to her desk and picked up a pieces of parchment and a quill and dropped it in front of her as if to say write a letter. So that's what she did. It was brief and to the point for she didn't see the point in writing a long drawn out letter to an anonymous person if she wasn't even sure she was going to get a response. After Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts and The Magick University of Oxford she stopped writing long drawn out letters and note she kept them simple and to the point with only the necessary pleasantries. So in the end once the letter was composed it read something to this effect;

Dear Sir (If this is a Miss that's just creepy)

I was wonder who you are and if I know you. Obviously you don't to tell me who you are but could you at least tell me if I know you. If this is Ron this isn't funny same goes if this is Blasie. I really can't accept the gifts you've been sending but for some reason your owl What's his name by the way wont take them. Why is that? Anyway I hope you responed soon.

Yours Truly

Hermione Granger

So she tied the not to the small birds ankle and watched as the brown bird flew off.

A/N: Let me just say one I know there's only seven days to till Christmas so I may do one of three things I may skip parts of the song so I can have it done by Christmas or I may post more than on chapter in one day or lastly I may just finish it by new years and make it a Christmas new years fic. Oh and the other thing is this is not Beta'd I have a Harry Potter Beta but I want this out the same day I write them and if I had them Beta'd it'd take to long cause my email so temperamental and sometimes wont let me send stuff out. So all mistakes are mine.


	3. Three French Hens

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter Three: The Third Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rowan Charlie and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Once again Hermione was staring at a line of the twelve days of Christmas with knowing no more than she did the day before. Just like before the card had printed on it a line from the song this one went like this;

_On the third day of Christmas, _

_I sent my true love_

_Three French hens, _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Your True Love

Sitting in Hermione lap was another one of the gifts this time just like the song said it was French hen not three but only thankfully one and not three. Staring down at her lap Hermione was met with large brown eyes, the large brown eyes of a twenty five inch French hen plushie. What in the world is Hermione going to do with a twenty five inch French hen plushie? Looking at it and then back to the bird that had delivered it she notice in the birds beck a note not the one with the song lyrics on it cause she already saw that one but a different one. As if the bird knew what was coming it flew over to her and deposited the note in her lap after she placed the large hen next to her on the floor. Opening it she recognized the beautiful script that was the same as the one on the cards. The note read;

_To my true love,_

_Yes you do know me we spent a lot about of time together while at school. I am I must say greatly insulted that you think that I'd be either Zabini or Weasely. Funny though those are the two first people you think would be your true love. Oh and yes you can keep the gifts, that's the point of gifts for people to give them to you and you keep them. For some one who was suppose to be the brightest mind that the wizarding world ever seen your quiet thick. Elena, she a she not a he, of course wont take the gifts back she was given specific orders not to take them back. Well till tomorrow. _

_Your True Love_

Hermione stared at the note for a long time. There were few people who she had spent time with at Hogwarts. Mostly there was Harry, Ron, Blaise, Charlie, Ginny, and Malfoy. She could cross all of the said people off for one it's a he so there goes Ginny and Charlie, Harry's happily married to Charlie anyway, they just said it wasn't Blaise or Ron so they're off and well her and Malfoy never had much of a friendship outside of Head Boy and Girl duties.

Running her hands though her hair. She thought of who could of sent the gifts. And that's how she spent the rest of her night.

A/N: Sorry for the skipping of two days. I wasn't home Sunday and I could do it Monday do to school. I relized that Christmas is on Saturday so I may post everything on Friday and just call it even and continue this onto New Years so everyone (My few fans) will get off my case. Lol anyway Later


	4. To my lovely Reviewers

To my lovely reviewers,

The Twelve days of Christmas will be back, I know I know I'm a year late but hey I got distracted and stuff. I'm aiming to have the chapters done by December but don't bet on it. However I WILL have it posted in time for Christmas maybe not in twelve days but in time for the great festive day.


	5. Four calling birds

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter Four: The Fourth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but 'Rowan Charlie Aphradoo' and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Ha, Ha I'm back. I figure I'm going to write this till its done screw the whole it's a Christmas fic thing. SO anyway here's the next chapter.

"So what have you been up to lately, haven't heard from you all week," Charlie

Asked lounging happily on Hermione's couch as if it were her own. One of Charles

greatness traits was that she could be comfortable anywhere she went. No matter

What was going on around her she remains completely cool and comfortable. Of

Course being well over one thousand years old you had to be comfortable anywhere

and everywhere.

"Not much, finished my Christmas shopping this week, everything nicely wrapped

And ready for the big day," Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm surprise that you didn't have it done in June," Charlie said teasingly.

"Well I would of but I like the Christmas shopping season the way the stores are

All decorated so beautifully and the rush of people all around, it's nice,"

Hermione said with a happy sigh.

"So what are you going to do for the big day, with your parents out of town that

Day and everything?" Charlie asked with a mysterious smirk that made Hermione a

tad bit nervous.

Another one of Rowan 'Charlie' Aphradoo great traits was her uncanny ability to

Make people very nervous with a single glance. Even though she looked no older

Than 19 and even younger when her short red dreads poked out in every direction

She could still raise the hairs on the back of your neck with a single look.

"I don't know yet, I normally spend the day delivering present and I still will

But I wont be having dinner with my parents so i'm probably come her drink some

Wine and toast to Christmas carols," Hermione said with a sad sigh.

"Why not come over to mine and Harry's place or the Weasley?" Charlie said

innocently.

"I don't want to intruded on there family time or yours and Harry's couple time."

Hermione said shaking her head.

"You know that Draco's having a big Christmas part, i'm going and i'm going to

drag Harry as my date. I'm pretty sure he's dragging Ron along, the more the

miserable, I think he, Draco even invited Molly and Arthur, plus you know Blaise

will be there, why don't you come too?" Charlie suggested.

Hermione visibly blacked at that suggested. Though she and Draco had been friends of sorts there was not way she wanted to spend her Christmas with him?

"Oh come on don't look like that, it'll be fun," Charlie said with a disarming smile.

"Oh yeah right, it's not even like he wanted me there, come on he invited Ron before me," Hermione said scoffing the idea.

"He hasn't invited you yet?" Charlie said as if she had assumed he had.

"I haven't even seen the man since last week when you dragged him over here," Hermione said with a shrug.

"Hum that's odd, do you think something happened to him?" Charlie said only half concerned.

"He's a grown man, he can take care of himself. And if he cant he has his little groupies that'd be more than happy to take care of him," Hermione said still completely forgiving Malfoy for being so unpleasant to her when she was at Hogwarts.

"Well last I heard he'd dismissed all his groupies, it was quite the story in Witch Weekly," Charlie said thoughtfully.

"Can we not talk about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione finally said with a tired sigh.

"Sure lets talk about you," Charlie said sitting up with a purposeful glint in her emerald and silver eyes.

"There's going on in my life right now," Hermione said flicking her hair out of face.

"Hermione, when are you going to learn that you're a horrid liar," she said in a sing song voice.

"I'm not lying, there really is nothing going in my life, I have the same job I've had, I haven't made any new friends there are no new guys…" Hermione trailed off remembering the mysterious gifts that she'd been getting for the past four days.

She'd hadn't gotten the one for today and had not really thought that much about it. With Charlie over it was in the back of her mind.

"Yeah, so who's the new guy?" Charlie said with a smile, this was the kind of stuff that she lived for.

"I don't actually know," Hermione said. She then went on to explain about the gifts and the letter that had been attached to them. When she finished Charlie had sat back and had a pensive look on her face.

"DO you think this person is dangerous?" Charlie finally asked.

"No, not really, I'm pretty sure its someone that I know. Maybe someone from the ministry that's to scared to tell me to my face. Anyway I think its kind of cute," Hermione said shrugging.

"Can I see the gifts and notes?" Charlie said after another moment of silence.

With a nod Hermione got up and went into her bedroom. She'd place each gift in the best place she could think of in her bedroom. The French hen was on the floor next to her bed and her bedside table. And the charm and pin had been in her jewelry box up till this morning when the fourth present had shown up. The fourth gift had been a wood carved jewelry box, it had several magical locks on it and was designed only to open her Hermione's own hand. Walking over to her dresser she ran her fingers over the box tracing the designs that she'd recognized as protection Greek runes. Flipping the box open she looked at what the real gift had been. Inside the box was a charm bracelet with two charms on it. The first being the partridge in a pear tree, and the second being the gift for this day, and charm of two calling birds connected to make one charm.

With a sigh Hermione closed the box and picked it up along with the stuffed hen and four notes that accompanied the gifts. Walking into the living room she found Charlie once again thrown over the couch as if it were her own.

"What is that?" Charlie said when she saw Hermione carrying the over stuffed twenty five inch French hen plushie.

"I think it's a French hen stuffed animal," Hermione said causally before placing it on her coffee table for Charlie to inspect.

Sitting up right Charlie looked first at the jewelry box and jewelry. Inspecting each piece carefully. Hermione watched nervously waiting for Charlie to say something. After a few moments Charlie sat back with a grin. Confused by the grin Hermione questioned her.

"So what do you think?" Hermione asked picking up the note for today even though she knew what it said.

In the same loopy but perfectly eloquent scrawl that had been found on all the previous notes read,

_On the fourth day of Christmas, _

_my true love sent to me _

_Four calling birds, _

_Three French hens, _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree. _

_Four down eight to go_

_Your True Love_

And as before a rose had been magically on the bottomed to bloom over and over again like on a loop.

"I do believe you have a secret admired," Charlie said with her normal smirk.

Rolling her eyes Hermione sat back placing the note back on the coffee table carefully.

"What do you think of the sender, Rowan?" Hermione said using Charlie's given name even though she, Charlie, hated it.

"I don't think they, he, means you any harm," Charlie said after a moment, "By the amount of magical skill it took to make that jewelry box if he wanted to harm you he could of done it easily, no whoever this is may just be to shy to tell you that they like you," Charlie finished with a shrug.

"Yeah but who do you think it is?" Hermione said slightly annoyed. Hermione prided herself on knowing everything, well maybe not everything but not know who was sending her these gifts was something that was bothering her.

"Oh I know who it is, the rose was a dead give away," Charlie said standing and stretching.

"WHAT! You know," Hermione exclaimed jumping up off the couch.

"Of course I do, and you'd know too if you stopped thinking so hard about it," Charlie said laughter bubbling out her mouth.

"Tell me," Hermione demanded following Charlie to the her fire place.

"No can do my dear," the red head said picking up a pinch of Foo powder.

"Where do you think your going? You can't say something like that and then just leave," Hermione said trying to block Charlie from leaving.

"Of course I can, see watch," Charlie said tossing the powder into the fire place.

"Godric Hollow," she called and side stepped Hermione and disappearing into the fire.

Cursing Charlie in every language Hermione could think of she flung herself onto the couch again. She could have followed Charlie but there was no point. Charlie once she said she wasn't telling then she wouldn't. Picking up the note once more Hermione re reading it trying to figure out who she knew had any affiliation to roses but drawing a blank. With a sigh she closed her eyes and let her mind wonder as she tried to come up with some sort of a hint until she fell asleep no closer to finding her mysterious sender as she'd been when she started.

Authors Note: Cause people have been asking who Charlie is. She's my original character. I created her for two reasons. Pair her with Harry cause I really cant see him with Ginny. And two cause she was going to be this other Harry Potter story that I was going to write but didn't ever finish. Really she not that big of a player in this. If you really want to see more of her find me a partner for my other Harry Potter story, Twilight Gales.


	6. Five golden rings

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter Five: The Fifth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but 'Rowan Charlie Aphradoo' and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hermione sat at her office desk tapping her quill on the desk staring at the proposal that she had in front of her. She had sevens days to finish it. She had been working on it since she had gotten to work at eight o clock this morning and it was now going on eleven at night. Rolling her shoulder she spun in her chair to face her computer. It was a new addition to the wizarding world thanks to her partly. Hermione worked in the Muggle to Wizard department of the Ministry of Magic. They took things that were useful in the muggle world and converted it into wizard friendly. The department had been started less than five years ago by Hermione herself.

Booting up the computer she tapped her fingers on the desk waiting. When the computer was finally on she signed onto the Wiznet, the wizarding world's version of the internet. Going to her mail she found the file that she needed for the proposal. She had been waiting for it all day and cursed the sender for taking so damn long to send it. While she printed it out she noticed an email that had just gotten sent less than five minutes ago. She didn't recognize the sender but opened it none the less. She scanned the letter and couldn't hold in the growl of annoyance. The email read,

Granger

If your still in the office stick around of a minute I need to see you, and if you read this and leave anyway it'll be you're lost not mine.

DM

P.S You still have no life eleven o'clock the week before Christmas and you're still working. Pathetic Granger.

DM a.k.a one Draco Malfoy. Hermione glared at the screen before she wiped around and began gathering her stuff to leave, there was no way that she was going to stick around for Malfoy to show up and taunt her. Though in the last two years of Hogwarts they had made nice in order to get the Head Boy and Girl spot and became sort of friends, she still didn't want to be alone with him unless it was mandatory and this meeting wasn't.

Grabbing her bag she made her way out her door. Just as she went to turn off the light and hand grabbed her around the waste spinning her and pushing her backwards into the office.

"Hey let me go," Hermione said turning to the intruder, whacking whoever it was once good in the head causing them to cry out. She raised her hands to hit them again when the intruders other hand caught her wrist.

"Damnit Granger you hit me twice and got away with it doesn't think you can do it a third time." Hermione instantly knew who it was.

"Let me go Malfoy," she growled her angry was almost a tangible thing.

"Good to see you to Granger," Draco let her go giving her a small push towards her desk.

"I tell you I'm coming to see you and you run off faster than I can say quidditch," he smirked at her.

"I have things to do now get out of my way," she said glaring at him from blocking her way out of her office.

"Not so fast Granger," Malfoy said tying to hold her still.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped trying to wiggle her way free.

"Is this how you greet and old friend?" Draco said teasingly.

"Old friend my foot I saw you last week" Hermione snapped, remembering their last unpleasant meeting having literally run into each other during their mutual lunch. Needless to say neither one had, had a very good lunch seeing as their food was all over the floor.

"Would you stop struggling" Draco snapped trying to keep her still.

"I would if you'd let me go" Hermione said trying to kick Draco in his shin but missing.

"I'd let you go but you'd bold and we'd never get to talk," Draco said lifting his foot to avoid it being stomped on. Who knew that the bookworm was so feisty?

"Well I don't want to talk to you," she snapped annoyed that she couldn't get out of his hold.

"Don't talk just listen and nod your head yes," Draco said finally letting her go with a shove towards her desk.

"Let me think about that...now about NO," Hermione said, the only thing from keeping her from taking a swing at him again was her professionalism, and at the moment that didn't even seem like that good a reason not too.

"You don't even know what I want," Draco said with a sigh.

"Doesn't matter, no," Hermione said stubbornly.

"Not even if it was to invite you to my Yule party at the manor?" Draco said with a cocky smile

"Oh did Charlie put you up to this? I'm so going to hex her to next year," Hermione said in a patronizing tone. As nice as it was that Charlie wanted her at the party with her, it just wasn't something that she was going to do.

"What does Rowan have to do with my Yule party?" Draco said confused.

"So Charlie didn't ask you to invite me to this party because I told her I had not plans?" Hermione asked taking his confusion for not knowing Charlie's meddling. Hermione knew he wasn't lying because the thing that Draco hated more than anything in the world was not knowing something that she knew so faking confusion just wasn't something he'd do.

"Damnit I told her not to mention it to you till after I asked you what the hell is her problem," Draco wondered aloud,

"Oh, well she asked me yesterday," Hermione said.

"Why in Merlin's name would she go and ask you when i told her specifically not to tell you," Draco said and seemed to not pay any attention to Hermione.

"Uh I don't know," Hermione answered

With a sigh Draco turned back to Hermione and asked, "Fine whatever you coming or what?"

"Gees if that's how your going to ask then no," Hermione said wrinkling her nose up.

"Fine. Goodnight," Draco shot back and slammed the door on his way out. Blinking for a moment confused, Hermione gathered up her stuff for a second time and left her office for the night.

Later that evening when Hermione got home she was greeted with two owls. One brown eagle owl that was slowly becoming very familiar and a second black owl that she knew belonged to one Draco Malfoy. Hermione was very much tempted to chuck something at the black owl but decided that it wasn't the owls fault its master was an idiot and the bane of her existence. With a sigh she took the letter off the owls leg and unrolled it. Skimming it Hermione let out a bark of laugher, which set Yoshima scurrying from the room and Evan hooting in annoyance from being awakened.

_You have been formally invited to the Malfoy Manor for their 1st annual Yule_

_Party. It is planed for December 25th at 6 pm sharp. Master Malfoy would_

_greatly appreciate it if you would attended._

_Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Manor_

_PS Formal enough for you?_

She had to give him credit, she definitely hadn't thought that he'd send her a formal invitation to the party. Picking up a quill that had been dumped on her coffee table earlier that day. With a quick skilled flourish she wrote a _Yes, it was formal enough and she'd be pleased to attend his Yule party_ under the PS and signed her name. Attaching the note back onto Draco's owls leg she watched it soar out the window that it'd come in.

With a sigh she turned to the other owl that didn't belong to her. Elena sat happily perched on Evan's stool watching Hermione with a intellectual look that somehow bothered Hermione. It was as if the owl was taking everything in so it could report back to her master, someone who Hermione still didn't know. Whistling softly to Elena the owl flew off the perch and onto the table. She had a letter and box in her beak. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to see the letter till after she opened the box she placed the letter down on the table.

The box was not all that big. It seemed to fit in her hand, but knowing that magic could make whatever was in the box bigger she wasn't sure the size of the object inside. Untying the green ribbon and pulling the red wrapping paper off she was left with a plane white box. Slowly she opened the box and placed the lid on the table. Inside box was five unadorned gold or that's what she thought at first glance. When she picked the first one up she saw that craved on the inside was the Hogwarts motto, 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" . Places it down she picked up the other four. In the inside of each was each of the house names and the animal that represented that house, the Gryffindor Griffin, Slytherin Snake, Hufflepuff Badger and Ravenclaw Raven. Putting each ring back into the box she picked up and unrolled the note.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, _

_my true love sent to me _

_Five golden rings, _

_Four calling birds, _

_Three French hens, _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree. _

Five Down seven to go

Your True Love

With a tired sigh she re rolled the note and looked at Elena.

"You wouldn't be able to tell me who you master is could you," she asked scratching the owl under its chin. In response the owl nipped at Hermione's fingers before it flapped its wings to get it off the ground and flew back to its perch next to Evan. Taking that as a no Hermione sighed again. As much as she'd love to try and figure out who the mystery sender was she had work that she had to finish so she set to it, doing her best to put the gifts out of her mind.

A/N: Shameless advertising for this kick ass story called Water (http/ go read it or else cause it kicks some real ass even though its so freakin short. It's by kissherdraco.


	7. To my lovely Readers

To my Readers,

Awe I bet you all are like noooo she's stopping again for a year. Lol naw that's not it. Due to um technical difficulties (Me being grounded) I have so really odd computer hours right now. I have day 6 and 7 written and waiting but I have to um go over them to make sure they work nicely. Anyway I was wrong about being done with this by January 1st it'll be a bit longer but hey it'll be done and I think it'll be worth it don't you? Anyway hang in there. I swear to everything I love (Harry Potter, Anita Blake, Fanfiction, my cat, etc.) that I'll be done with this before valentines day, and I even have a D-day fic for you guess too.

Yours truly,

Wanted (Imani 'Yoshima' Dean)


	8. Six geese alaying

Twelve days Of Christmas

By: Chibikai02 Yoshima Imani Dean

Chapter Six: The Sixth Day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Rowan Charlie and Yoshima and Evan everyone and thing else belongs to J.K Rowling.

Hermione was once again sitting in her office working. Even though it was just past noon, her designated lunch break she wasn't eating, but typing swiftly on her computer and talking rapidly into the head set of her phone.

"I don't care that its six days to Christmas, yeah, yeah ok I do care but this has to be done before Christmas," she said as she typed.

The clacking of the keys faltered for a second as she stopped to listen to the person on the other side of the line speak.

"Yes I am aware of that, but this should have been done weeks ago its not my fault that Nancy went into labor," Hermione said tugging at her hair that come out of the pony tail she rushed and put it in that morning.

"No, it cant be done after the holidays it has to go to the testers after the holidays, if its not done in five days than the whole secludes ruined," Hermione sighed.

"There are no ifs ands or buts about this you have five days or it'll be you're…" Hermione stopped mid threat as her door was opened. Looking up at the intruder a threat on the tip of her tongue she stop and grinned.

"Get it done," Hermione said hanging up the phone and standing she walked around the desk and all but flung herself at the person standing in her doorway.

"Oh I've miss you, I've miss you, I've miss you," she cried.

"Gees if I thought you'd miss me that much I would have gone away sooner," a gruff male voice said.

"How come you didn't tell me you were coming home," Hermione said taking a step back to get a good look at the boy, no man in her doorway.

"It was an impulse decisions, Herms," the man said.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch you can tell me all about your travel," Hermione took her guest arm and dragged them out her office.

"I thought you had work," the man said reluctant to be dragged off.

"I'll do it later," Hermione said pushing the guy away from the door and locking it.

(Authors note: I have this urge, one that I will be following, to not tell you who this mystery man is. Why I don't know I just feel like it. Anyone who guess who this person is gets a cookie.)

"Come on I know this new place in Diagon Alley that you'll just love," Hermione said taking the lead as her male companion followed behind her knowing that it was easier to just follow her and now argue with her.

When Hermione let herself into her apartment she had a soft smile on her face. After her wonderful lunch she had not only managed to finish her own work but put a nice dent in the work that Nancy should have done before she went on maternity leave. Humming jiggle bells rock under her breath she dropped her bags on the side table by the door and shrugged off her coat.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, _

_my true love sent to me _

_Six geese a-laying, _

_Five golden rings, _

_Four calling birds, _

_Three French hens, _

_Two turtle doves, _

_And a partridge in a pear tree._

Six Down five to go

_Your True Life _

In the box that had been so heavy for poor Elena to carry was not what Hermione had expected. Or more precisely not something that she thought could be in the box. Nestled in what she though was silk were well six golden eggs and in the middle was a golden gooses looking as if it where laying the eggs. With an awe she picked up one of them and felt the weight of it and found that it was real gold, or so it felt. Placing the egg back in the makeshift nest she picked up the goose to check if it too was real gold, which it was. While examining it she came across on the bottom a engraved seal of two dragons intertwined. She knew that seal, it was the logo of a shop in Diagon Alley that had just opened. They made custom figurines and statues. Hermione had for a moment considered getting Harry and Ron each a statue from them for Christmas but had in the end decided that they didn't need them.

She was willing to bet that the store kept some sort record of who bought what. Smiling to herself she decided that it was late and she was going to have to stop by the shop in the morning so she wanted to be well rested. Humming 'Little Drummer Boy' under her breath she made her way to bed happier than she had been in days.

A/N: You know this is my most read story that I have posted? I didn't know that. Finding that out just made my day. I'm beaming right now. So thank you everyone who reads this. As I said in the note before this chapter I swear I will have this done before Valentine's Day. So look out for days seven and eight with in the next week or two.

Random Quote

"**Why does everyone think that Slytherin is synonymous with cruel and evil damnit didn't anyone ever read the Hogwarts: A History to be in Slytherin you had to be ambition and cunning not evil or mean in anyway" Draco. **

"**Why do people say goodbye as if you'll never see the person again? Why do they even call them goodbyes, it seems ominous and makes things hard. I don't why we even have to say goodbye." Charlie (My OC not Ron's brother)**


End file.
